This study will focus on adaptation of older persons who undertake major residential relocation on a voluntary basis. Older persons migrating to foreign countries and to Florida will be studied to understand adaptive skills of the aged when coping with changes in their physical and socio-cultural environments. The research design will combine features of panel design and cross-sectional design. One hundred forty aged persons who migrated to Israel and 140 who migrated to Florida will be interviewed prior to relocation and followed for six months subsequent to their move. Adaptation patterns of the post-relocation stage will be compared for 180 older persons in each of Israel, Greece and in Florida. It is hoped that the study will serve to broaden our theoretical understanding of the process of adaptation of the aged in free (non-institutional) environments and provide information about coping skills which help older persons deal with stressful environmental demands.